Five Words: Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Dance Class
by Alicefan1
Summary: Emmett gets bored one day...He decides Jasper and he should take dance class...Alice wants to join them, but she chooses the class...and she chooses the worse possible........PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Bored

**Chapter 1:Bored**

"I'm bored." I put the movie on pause. "Well go do something then." Jasper told me. He must feel my boredom he didn't look that happy either. "Want to go shopping?" Alice yelled from the other room. "No!" Jasper and I yelled back.

"I know what we can do!" I told Jasper. "Emmett don't you dare!" I heard Edward from his room. "What now?" Jasper asked and turned the TV off. "Let's take dance lessons!" Jasper's mouth gapped open. "Your not kidding? Are you?"

"No." Alice skipped into the room. "I want to come too!" She cheered. "No. I'm not taking dance lessons." Alice pouted. "Please Jazz." She started to jump up and down smiling.

"Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please."

"OK FINE!" He yelled. "Yeah!" She smiled and ran out of the room. "I'll sign us up!" I laughed.

"Let's take...jazz class. Or maybe tap. No breakdancing lessons!" Jasper's face fell. "I don't think this is going to end well."

"We're signed up!" She yelled. "We start tomorrow at 2:00."

Edward walked into the room. "Jasper, you have no idea what you just signed up for." He turned to me. "And Emmett, your crazy."

"Oh you think." Jasper mocked him and Edward went in his room. Alice came in the other room to join us. "So Alice what did you sign us up for anyway?" She smiled evilly, turned on my Xbox and sat by Jasper. "You'll see." Alice said handing us a controller. "Jazz?"

"No."

"Tap?"

"Nope."

"Breakdancing?" I stared to get worried. "No."

"Then what?!"

"You'll see." She smiled.

*******Scene Change*******

There was a storm in Forks so we played baseball for most of the day. Then when it came 2:00 Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I piled in Edward's car. "So Edward why are you coming?"

"Because I can't miss this." Edward laughed and pushed harder on the gas. We headed down to Seattle in about fifteen minutes. Edward pulled in the parking lot. Alice led us into the building.

It was filled with fake plants and a desk in the center with black little chairs and tables filling the room. "Hello. I'm Alice Cullen, and my brothers Jasper and Emmett Cullen. We signed up for dancing the other day."

The women looked up with shiny blue eyes and blonde hair. She smelt good. Edward growled at me softly. Or maybe he was growling at Jasper. I didn't know.

"Ah yes Miss Cullen. Your class will be upstairs on the fourth floor. The dressing rooms are to the left," she pointed down a small hallway, "here are your bags." She handed us each a bag and then faced Edward. "And how may I help you sir?"

"Oh I'm fine. I'm watching them." He smiled and the women looked drugged for a second. Alice skipped over to the changing room and Jasper and I headed into the other. "What's in these bags?" Jasper asked and I heard Edward snicker outside the door.

"I think it's our dance clothes."

Jasper sighed. "I can't believe you actually got me to do this." I laughed and opened the bag. My smile fell and I held out the dance suit. Edward was like flipping out laughing outside the door. Jasper slowly backed away from it as if it was poison.

"No...AAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as loud as possible and probably deafened the women at the desk. Alice didn't sign us up for tap. Or jazz. Or breakdance. Or tango. Or any other dance class that would be better then this. Alice had sighed us up for...

"Come on guys. I'm ready!" She sang and we put on the dance clothes because we knew Alice would kill us if we didn't and walked out of the locker room.

*******Scene Change*******

Edward was pounding his fists on the ground laughing so hard. Alice was trying not to laugh but she smiled. I felt so stupid. Jasper tried to make me happier but it didn't work. "Alice, why didn't I think of this?" Edward chuckled.

Alice skipped over to the stairs and held the door open for us. Edward was behind us taking pictures with his phone. "Alice please I can't do this can't we just-"

"No. Your doing this class with me." She scowled and she herded us up the stairs. People that walked b us laughed when they thought we were out of hearing but we weren't. Why I should-

Edward growled at my thought and Jasper just stayed quiet.

We got to the door and Alice led us past another waiting room and into the dance room. A tall, lean woman greeted us. "Ah! You must be Alice." She smiled and looked at us. "And you must be Emmett and Jasper. I'm your teacher, Miss Morgan." Miss Morgan turned to Edward.

"I'm sorry I don't know who you are."

"I'm Edward Cullen. Their brother. I'm just watching."

"Oh alright you may take a seat over there." She pointed to a few chairs in the corner. Miss Morgan clapped her hands. "Right!" She smiled. "Welcome to," _No no no please oh please don't say it out loud!_ Edward snickered. "Welcome to your dance class." She turned and held her arm out and the others in the class stared.

"Ballet!"


	2. Born To Dance

**Chapter 2: Born To Dance**

"Ok please take a seat." The class sat on the floor. We sat nearer to the back. I hated these tight things, and I could tell Jasper didn't like them either. Alice didn't mind her tights and tu-tu. At least I didn't have to wear that.

"We have three new students today." Miss Morgan motioned with her hands for us to stand up. We stood up and I felt so stupid. The people just stared at me, mostly at Alice though. Probably because she was so lean and beautiful.

"This is Emmett, Jasper, and Alice Cullen. They will be joining us for the rest of the classes until the recital." We sat back down. _Whoa wait a second. A recital?! I'm not doing a dance in front of the whole Forks! _

Edward held a piece of paper up that read:

HA-HA! With a face sticking out it's tongue.

"Shall we start?" The people took positions at these tall bar things, Alice did too. I guess she knew what she was doing. So Jasper and I copied. Miss Morgan played some music and Edward moved his fingers playing an invisible piano. "And, one, two, one, two." I felt like such a dork. We had to do these squatting things that were not pleasant.

I took my fingers, bent down and slit a hole in the tights by my ankle. I raised my hand. "Um, Miss Morgan my tights are ripped I need to go fix them." _Edward go get the car started. Please! _He looked up at me and laughed, shaking his head. Alice glared back at me. Jasper shot up. "I need to go to the bathroom!" And ran out of the room. He is so stupid. If he ripped his tights he would have a longer time to stay out of class.

I walked out of the room as they started again. "One, two, one, two." Edward got up and followed us. I ran to the locker room and put on my normal clothes. "Edward take us home please!" Jasper begged and shoved the tights in an over large space between the wall and some of the lockers.

"Why should I? I'm enjoying this." He smiled. I held him up to the wall. "Edward. Get. Us. Out. Of. Here. Now." He nodded and took us outside. He started his car and we sped off.

*******Scene Change*******

"You know what is going to happen when we get home?" Edward asked turning around to look in the back seat. "Um. No." Jasper replied. "You should have heard her thoughts when she saw that we were leaving."

"Well what about you?!" I complained, "You drove us back." Edward snorted. "She's not worried about me. I don't take ballet." He mocked. "Oh shut up Edward."

Edward pulled the Volvo into the driveway and Rosalie's face was in the window. She opened the door for us. "So how was dance class?" Rosalie asked and Edward smiled. "They had to take ballet." Her eyes widened. "They...them?" She pointed at us. "Had to do...ballet? With Alice...?" Edward nodded. She stood there for a moment then broke out laughing.

Jasper and I frowned. "That's hilarious!" She ran upstairs. "Esme! Come here you have to hear this!" Rosalie ran back down the stairs grabbing Esme's arm. I think should would have been sobbing if she could produce tears. "Tell, tell...Esme what happened!" Rosalie laughed.

Edward smiled and said, "Emmett and Jasper had to take dance class with Alice. And they had to do ballet." Esme didn't so much as even smile. She walked back upstairs for a second.

She shut a door but we could still hear her. "Honey guess what?" Carlisle spoke.

"What?"

"Emmett, Jasper, and Alice had to take ballet!" Esme cheered and we heard laughter from both of them upstairs.

Rosalie stepped closer to Edward. "Do you have any pictures?" He nodded and handed her his phone. She squealed and ran in the other room to the computer. She came back and held a poster up.

"Du-Da!" Rosalie held up the poster that had me and Jasper in those horrible tight things and funky slippers. On the bottom it read:

**Emmett and Jasper Cullen**

**Born To Dance!**

Could I be an more humiliated? Edward grinned and ran to his room. He came back with a huge frame and put the poster inside. He hung it on the wall next the the kitchen door. Jasper growled.

I leaned over to him. "I don't think we will be the ones to have a surprise when Alice comes home. I think she the one going to have a surprise." He smiled and nodded. And the wheels in our heads started turning..........


	3. Alice

**(Sorry it took me long to update...I got really bad writers block...anywho...Enjoy! -Alicefan1)**

**Chapter 3: Alice**

Alice stormed in the door soaking wet. "What happened to you?" Edward looked up from the couch. Jasper and I put the Xbox on pause. "I needed to get home fast...So I swam in the river." Edward just had to push it. "Why did you need to get here fast?"

"Well I saw that Jasper and Emmett coned you into driving you home. So, I needed to get here fast so I could kick there...let's say butts. But first I need to change my clothes." Alice walked up the stairs and Rosalie came in. "Esme! Alice got the carpet wet!" Esme came in and Rosalie helped her dry it.

Jasper and I grinned at each other and raced out the door. We raced up a tree and sat down on a branch. Then Alice screamed. It was deafening, so we plugged our ears.

You see this is what we did _before_ Alice came home.

**********

_And the wheels in our heads started turning.........._

Jasper and I raced up to Alice's room and opened the huge walk-in closet. "Ready?" He asked I nodded. We started grabbing everything in the closet. I mean _everything_! Like every shirt, skirt, dress, pants, even her make-up. We throw all the stuff out the window. So after we grabbed some matches and gas and raced outside to the huge pile, no let's go with SUPER HUGE, ENORMOUS, GIGANTIC, ELEPHANT LIKE, MOUNTAINOUS pile of clothes.

Jasper took the can and dumped gas all over the clothes. I lit the match and watched it burn. **(Please don't try this for real. Thank You! -Alicefan1) **Jasper and I sat back against the house. "Oh if only we could eat popcorn." I said and he laughed.

When the SUPER HUGE, ENORMOUS, GIGANTIC, ELEPHANT LIKE, MOUNTAINOUS pile of clothes was finally a tiny pile of ashes about 1,000 times smaller then the original pile we headed back in side to Alice's room. I took a stickie note and put it on her closet door.

It read: HA HA HA!!! -Emmett and Jasper.

"No stupid you don't put your name on it!" Jasper hissed. He scribbled out the names, but she was going to find out anyway. I mean come on could you imagine Edward doing this?

**********

Alice stomped out of the house, almost as loud as me sometimes and glared at us from the trees. "Oh crap." Jasper's mouth dropped and he jumped from tree to tree and I heard a little splash.

"JASPER!" Alice roared. "YOU NOW I'LL JUST GO AND GET YOU IN ASIA!" Whoa dude he was going to Asia?! He must be scared.

"As for you!" She glared up at me and narrowed her eyes. "You are going down."

_Oh god I'm going to die! _


	4. Priceless

**Chapter 4: Priceless **

My head was still a little dizzy but I could make out what was happening. Alice dragged me inside by the collar of my shirt. Good thing I didn't need to breath cause she'd probably have killed me by choking. Alice walked in though the door way and dropped me.

Edward was standing next to us with a video camera. He was laughing he could barely talk. "That was...priceless...I wish we we weren't vampires. Then I could post this on the internet!" He howled and shut the camera off. Alice started to head out the door again. "Where are you going?" Rosalie asked, walking down the stairs.

"She has to go find Jasper. Remember?" Edward said propping me up against the wall. "Oh yeah. Well have fun with that." Alice smiled and walked out. "Oh I will." She said and shut the door.

"You ok, Em?" Rosalie whispered. Sitting down next to me. "I think so..." I said slowly. Still trying to figure out what happened. "Come on into the living room." She helped me up and walked me into the living room and set me on the couch.

Edward turned on the flat screen and called Esme and Carlisle. "Esme! Carlisle! We're going to watch the movie!" They quickly rushed down the stairs and sat on the couch next to me and Rose.

Edward sat on the floor below me. The screen was blue and the movie started. The screen was shaking and Edward was standing there. "How do you record it?" Rose asked and he face filled the screen looking at buttons.

Edward sighed and came up to the camera. "It's already going. Just hold it still." Edward went back to his spot and faced the screen. "Ok, so today on Emmett's Mistakes.-"

Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Edward makes a video every time I do something stupid or just a funny mistake

"Emmett was bored so him and Jasper made Alice sign them up for dance class. Though she signed them up for Ballet. Anyway, they quickly fled after about five minutes of dancing. I drove them home and they stayed here for awhile. This is what happened when Alice came home. Rose and I hooked two camera's up so on the left side of the screen you will see Alice going into her room and on the right...Emmett and Jasper running for their lives."

Alice began walking up the stairs dripping wet. She kept looking at the camera behind her. "So Rosalie, why are you filming this?"

While on the right side we were sitting in a tree.

"Oh, you'll see Alice. Just keep walking." Alice shrugged. Once Alice reached her room, she opened her door and screamed. Now the two camera screens became one and Edward was sitting on the steps in front of the house.

"Oh crap." Jasper said and leaped from tree to tree until you couldn't see him any more. "JASPER!" Alice roared. "YOU NOW I'LL JUST GO AND GET YOU IN ASIA!"

"As for you!" She cried and pointed up to me in the tree. "You are going down." As Alice stormed her way over to the tree Edward pointed the camera at himself.

"I must warn you, even though Alice is small she is very very nasty when she gets mad." Edward chuckled. He turned the camera back.

About this time I didn't remember anything so I payed close attention. Alice climbed up the tree faster then anything. I tried to jump to the next tree but she grabbed my leg. She flung me around a bit and flung me to the ground. There was a huge crater like hole in the ground. Alice jumped down and disappeared into the hole. I was flung back up and I hit the ground next to it.

As I tried to stand up Alice came up out of the hole. She quickly grabbed my arm and flung me multiple time against a tree. She then slammed me once more into the ground and finally started to drag me to the house.

Edward was laughing the whole time along with everyone sitting on the couch. Edward laughed on film. "So Alice. What about Jasper?"

"I'll get him in a sec." She growled. Edward zipped in the house. Alice followed behind dragging me behind. Alice walked in though the door way and dropped me.

Edward was standing next to me with a video camera. He was laughing so hard he could barely talk. "That was...priceless...I wish we we weren't vampires. Then I could post this on the internet!" He howled and shut the camera off.

Once the screen went black Alice walked in dragging Jasper behind. "Well." Esme stood up and clapped her hands. "It's a good thing we're all here now. Tomorrow we start our new family time."

Everyone looked at her. "Family Time?!" Alice smiled and Edward frowned.

**(Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! but I have been busy with things and other stories. But this is one of my most popular stories. But sadly there is only one chapter after this one. Hope you guys like it. -Alicefan1)**


	5. Family Time?

**Chapter 5: Family Time?**

"Is everyone ready?" Esme called waiting by the door. I came down after everyone else. Everyone was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt, that Esme set out. Even Carlisle. "So Esme. Where are we going any way. For 'family time'?" Jasper asked. Alice just giggled.

She'd gotten over her rampage last night while her and Rose went shopping. "You don't want to know Jasper." Edward winced.

"You know Edward you could pick Bella up on the way." Edward shook his head. "Oh-no. She would die if I took her." Esme shrugged. "Oh, well." Esme, Jasper, and Alice piled in my Jeep with me.

Carlisle, Edward, and Rosalie piled into Edward's Volvo.

Once we got to the building everyone got out and Esme walked us in. The waiting room was crowded. Jasper quickly held his breath. "Hello, we're the Cullen's. We're here for the 8:20 class."

"Yes just go right in there." The women pointed to a door behind her desk. "Ok, thank you." Esme walked us into the other room. "Why do we have to do this Carlisle?" Edward whispered.

"Because Esme wanted us to spend some more time together."

"But we have _forever _to do that."

"Just do this Edward. For Esme." Edward sighed and followed us all in. We walked into a room that was about the same as the Ballet room, but it didn't have mirrors. There was about ten other people in the room with mats set down under them.

There were some empty mats by the back that Esme led us to. We sat down like the other people and waited for this other girl that came in.

"Hello everyone. Today we will be starting our new class." Edward slapped his hand on his head. "Why did you sign us up for this Esme?" He wined.

"Welcome to Yoga!" I leaned in toward Jasper. "At least it's better then Ballet..."

**(Well everyone that's the end. I never really planned to make this a long story. It was just a little idea I came up with. But I might make some short stories about all the videos Edward made of Emmett's mistakes. Anyway hope you liked it. -Alicefan1) **


End file.
